Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls
by baneismydragon
Summary: When Chat Noir and Queen Bee get into an argument over who is the hotter superhero, things quickly spiral out of control. Marinette and Nathaniel find themselves drafted into the contest, drawing the strangest commission of their lives and learning a lot more than they ever expected. (Contains some spoilers from Season 2)


"Listen furball, I am ten times as sexy as you are. That is just a fact. People would pay to see pictures of me."

"People DO pay to see pictures of me," Chat shot back.

"What?"

"Never mind," he grumbled, "the point is that I am obviously the sexier of the two of us."

"Guys, I know this is a slow patrol night but you are giving me a headache," Rena Rouge sighed, dropping down onto the platform and sprawling onto her stomach against the cool metal of the tower.

"Wait," Chat said with a terrifying grin, "Rena. My dear, darling, friend."

"Oh this can't end well."

"You are a fox of impeccable taste are you not?"

"Maybe."

"And you are an excellent judge of both male and female attractiveness as well, are you not?"

"Ladybug is the hottest out of all of you," she smirked, not bothering to get up.

"Yes, that is a given, but the point is-"

"The point is that I could pull off sexy far better than this mangy stray," Bee interrupted.

"Could not."

"Will you two please just stop fighting, it's been too hot to deal with this level of stupid," Rena sighed.

"It's not stupid, my honor is at stake!" Bee huffed. "If you want us to stop then tell him that I clearly would be better suited to being a sex icon than he would."

"Foxy lady, please tell Bee that she is clearly pollinating the wrong flower."

Rena groaned. Clearly there would be no reasoning with the two of them until this had been hashed out.

"Fine I will judge your stupid contest. We just get a picture of each of you and then we can decide who wins."

Both of her partners eyes light up with an unholy gleam and they turned to face each other with a terrifying intensity.

"Ground rules-" Chat said, "sketches only, no color, has to be done in 48 hours."

"Agreed. Also no professionals, they are too easily bribed." Bee shot back.

"Um...Guys…"

"Agreed." Chat plowed on. "Realism only, no alternate styles."

"Like I want some anime portrait you weeb."

"Says the girl who marathoned Mai-Hime last weekend."  
"I told you that in confidence you mangy cat! You are so going down," Bee glowered, lifting off the ground in irritation, her wings fluttering.

"You wish," Chat purred.

"GUYS!"

"We meet back here in 48 hours, and Foxy and LB vote on the winner." Chat said, pulling out his baton and twirling it for good measure.

"Deal. See you then whiskers."

And before Rena Rouge could even get another word out, both of her partners had disappeared into the night.

"I meant we could just take a picture on my phone…" she muttered into the silence. She didn't look forward to explaining this to Ladybug before patrol on Sunday.

Marinette stretched as she finally stood up from her sewing table. She felt bad about having ditched out on patrol, but she had really needed to get this dress done for her aunt.

Besides it wasn't like her partners couldn't handle a night on their own.

"Well Tikki I think I am going to head to-"

She stopped talking as she heard a soft repetitive tapping against her skylight.

Well that couldn't be a good sign.

She nodded to Tikki who quickly darted into her hiding spot in one of Marinette's plants, and hurried up the ladder to her loft to let Chat into the room.

"Hey, stranger," she teased, "so what brings you to my side of town? Don't you guys usually have patrols on Fridays?"

"Been keeping up with the Ladyblog I see," Chat said, dropping down onto the bed and flashing his trademark grin.

"That's not an answer to my question," Marinette replied, climbing back down to her main room with Chat on her heels.

"Eh, it was a slow night. Also I need a favor."

"A favor?" Marinette asked, settling down into her desk chair and leveling him with her best 'What did you do now' stare. She really hoped she wasn't going to have to help him break into the Louvre again.

"Don't worry nothing illegal this time," Chat said as if reading her thoughts and putting a hand over his heart, "just a simple project that you are particularly well suited for."

"Am I making you cookies again?"

"No. I mean if you WANT to I won't say no, but that's not why I am here. I need you to paint me."

"What?"

"Well, not paint. Draw me. Black and White, pencil, full body. As sexy as possible if you don't mind. Oh and I need it by Sunday night."

Marinette glared at her intruder.

"Oh that's all?"

"Yeah that's pretty much all I need."

Marinette picked up a ball of yarn sitting on her desk and threw it at Chat's head.

"You can't just barge into someone's house and order them to draw a pin-up of you."

"I didn't barge in, I knocked."

"That is not the point, you still just waltzed in and expected me to draw you."

"Well you do draw."

"Yes, fashion. Not on demand portraits."

"I am also not demanding, I asked for a favor."

"Yeah well my answer is no. It's not like I sit around hoping for you to stop in so I can draw you as some sex god."

"But you do think I am a sex god?" Chat smiled leaning in just a little too close and laughing when Marinette shoved him away with a blush. "Yes, I have so got this!"

"You haven't got anything. You can't just ask people for free drawings, do you know how much time and effort these things take! It's not like I sit around drawing all day you know."

"I can pay you."

"Fine, I want a new serger. Top of the line."

"Done."

"Wait, I was kidding."

"I wasn't. I can have it for you tomorrow."

"Chat those cost like 600 Euro. You can't just waltz in with a high end serger."

"Sure I can, we have like 8 of them lying around the East Wing," Chat said with an off handed wave.

Marinette simply stared at him.

"So can you do it or not?" he asked with a pout. "I need an answer cause I only have 48 hours."

"You're serious," Marinette said. "You are actually offering to bring me a new serger if I draw a portrait of you."

"A sexy portrait."

"Whatever."

"Yes. Like I said, this is very important and I know I can trust you."

"Wow, that's… actually really flattering. Ok, in that case I guess I accept."

"Great. So I figure we can meet up tomorrow for the actual sketch. You get done at school around 12 right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Awesome. I'll be here by 12:15."

Marinette nodded and watched as Chat did some sort of odd victory dance.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Oh it's just a small bet I have with a friend. I am totally going to win though."

"I guess it's nice to know you have so much faith in me," Marinette said.

"Well... I mean I was going to ask Nathaniel, but I figured that might get awkward with the whole sexy thing."

"Wait, I was your SECOND choice?"

Nathaniel was pretty sure he must have fallen asleep, because there was no other explanation he could think of for why one of Paris' masked Heroines was literally crawling in through his apartment window.

"Ugh," Queen Bee huffed as she awkwardly clambered into the room, "I know you are all bohemian artsy and whatnot but would it kill you to have bigger windows?"

He said nothing, simply staring as the heroine looked around his room.

"Well you certainly have enough stuff," she said, gesturing towards the walls and desks cluttered with various art supplies. "Yes, you will do nicely."

"Um… I am sorry, did I miss something?" he asked, blinking a few times for good measure. Nope she was still here.

"I need you to do me."

Nathaniel jolted backwards, tripping on a power cable and crashing back into his drafting table.

"You need me to what?"

"Draw me. You know that whole art thing you do?"

"Oh, right… that makes a lot more sense. Actually no. No, it doesn't."

"God, I knew this was going to be difficult. Ok. I," she pointed at herself, "need you," she pointed back to Nathaniel, "to draw a picture of me. By Sunday. I figure if you can make little miss goody goody pigtails look attractive this should be a piece of cake."

"Okay," Nathaniel said rubbing his temples in an attempt to starve off his oncoming headache, "either I have gone insane or you have, because I have no idea what you are talking about. Was there an akuma? Should I be looking for cover or something?"

"No, I just need you to draw me. And make it sexy. I mean, I am always sexy, but it needs to be like _extra_ sexy. Try not to drool on my picture. You'll do great."

Nathaniel was fairly certain _he_ was the source of the oddly choked wheezing noise that sounded when Queen Bee patted him approvingly on the head.

"Um, Queen Bee…"

"Just Bee is fine. We have a working relationship now."

"Ok, Bee… why am I drawing you, exactly?" Nathaniel asked, side stepping away from his uninvited guest and sitting down on his drawing stool.

She blinked as if he had asked her to explain the current state of the geopolitical climate and not a simple question. "Because I asked you too," she said.

Nathaniel opened his mouth to argue that you can't just tell an artist to draw you because they can, but realized that the girl currently thumbing through his portfolio could probably toss him one handed out of his previously acknowledged small window, and thought better of it. She could be under the influence of an akuma. It was hardly unprecedented after all for one of the heroes to get caught in the crossfire after a fight, and without more information it was best to stay on her good side.

"These are actually really good," Bee said with a smile, and Nathaniel felt his cheeks reddened at the compliment, "I always did have an eye for quality." She shot him a playful wink and Nathaniel wondered if he could die of embarrassment. If nothing else he was pretty sure that his skin was the same shade as his hair.

"Well, um… I guess I could draw you as a commission. It would cost-" he began, but before he could finish Bee's whole face lit up delightedly and she squealed.

"I already thought of that," she grinned, reaching into the small weapon satchel on her hip and drawing out a pile of bills that she slammed onto the table next to him. "Oh this is going to be so great! I can't wait to see the look on his stupid face! So, we aren't going to do the actual drawing here right? I don't think the lighting is going to set me off to my best advantage."

"That's like 500 Euro," Nathaniel gasped, staring down at the pile of money.

"Yeah, that should be plenty for a deposit, you're not Degas you know."

"A deposit?" Nathaniel gasped.

"Yeah, I know how this works. You get the rest when we are done, I don't want you going crazy with artistic liberties or whatever. This has to be perfect. We can meet up tomorrow at the park next to your school at the end of classes and go from there ok?"

Nathaniel looked at Queen Bee, smiling like she had just won the lottery. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut that taking this assignment on was going to end up being a lot more complicated than just doing a simple drawing. His eyes drifted to the pile of cash. He really did need to replace his drawing tablet. Not to mention the other supplies he could purchase if she was serious about this just being a deposit.

"Oh what the hell," he sighed, "where in the park do you want to meet exactly?"

True to his word Chat Noir arrived on her balcony promptly at 12:15, the promised serger in his arms and a devilish smile on his face.

"I trust this will meet with your approval? It's supposed to be an excellent brand but my f- my _supplier_ favors a different company, so this one was destined to collect dust for all eternity.

"I can't believe you actually got me a serger," Marinette breathed, trying not to drool at the exquisite piece of equipment that apparently now belonged to her.

"Well, shall we get started?" Chat said.

Marinette nodded and they both climbed down into her room.

"So," Marinette began sitting down in her computer chair and grabbing up her sketchbook and pencil, "how exactly do we want to do… thi… Chat what are you doing?"

She watched, fascinated, as Chat rushed around her room with a strangely determined expression, adjusting curtains and angling her chaise lounger.

"We need some up lighting. Do you have- oh never mind I see one," he said grabbing a clip light she had attached to the window by her dress form and repositioning it.

For about 20 minutes he moved, tweaked, and adjusted every available light source in her room. Then when he was finally content with his work he grabbed the back of her chair and spun her into position with a triumphant flourish.

"What was that?" Marinette asked, finally breaking out of the stupor brought on by his uncharacteristic behavior.

"70% of great composition is good lighting," Chat said with the parroting tone of someone who had heard that phrase a thousand times.

"Do you work for a photographer or something?"

Chat laughed delightedly, "You could say that. So what sort of pose would you like me in mademoiselle artist? Remember we need this to be sexy."

"Oh dear," Marinette said teasingly, "I don't know if I know any poses that can make pun loving nerds sexy."

He glared playfully at her and pounced onto the chaise.

"Oh I know," she continued with a giggle, "if we want to be thematic we should try to stay with the cat aesthetic, maybe have you lay on your back with your paws in the air!"

"Very funny princess."

"Ooo! Or how about that thing where cat's stretch and stick their butts in the air! I am sure your admirers would _love_ that."

"Well I do have a fantastic butt," Chat smirked, "but this is actually very important. So how do you want me Marinette?"

Marinette ignored the nervous little flutter in her stomach at his phrasing and tried to think. After all, she was getting paid extremely well to do this, and she owed it to her friend to try her best.

"Alright well why don't we try a sort of, lounging pose? Try laying back or something."

"Sure," Chat said, his brow furrowing in concentration for a moment before he swooned back onto the chaise, one arm above his head, one leg dangling lazily off the lounger, and his face angled slightly up as he gave her a knowing, come hither smirk.

Before today, Marinette would have said that she knew just about everything a person could know about Chat Noir without compromising his identity. They had been partners for almost 3 years, he had been friends with her as Marinette as well for 2 of those. She knew his favorite flavor of ice cream, his ticklish spots, how to make him purr and that fact that he would always get embarrassed when he did. She knew how he liked his tea and that he would mouth along with his favorite movies. She knew he was kind. She knew he was brave. She knew he was sometimes oblivious and prone to occasional bouts of jealousy. She knew he was easily entertained and would literally die for the people he cared about if it came down to it. She knew that he was a nerd with a terrible sense of humor. What she hadn't known- or at least hadn't truly understood on more than a hypothetical level before this very moment- was that Chat Noir was also very, VERY sexy.

She stared open mouthed at the boy… man… ridiculously pretty cat _thing_ in front of her, her pencil hovering uselessly over her sketchpad. He stayed perfectly still, all lithe lines and easy grace, as if sprawling on a couch looking like he was waiting to be devoured by hormone riddled females was his day job.

Where was her rambunctious, guileless partner, with his over-wide smiles and constant fidgeting? Who was this intense, restrained, gorgeous figure that had taken his place? And was there any way she could get a refund on her sanity?

She heard a soft thud and her cheeks flamed as she realized she had dropped her pencil.

"I don't know, I don't think I am feeling this pose," she babbled as she scrambled to retrieve her fallen pencil and calm her frazzled nerves, "Wh..why don't you try sitting up? Maybe something more… I don't know… uh… formal?"

"Okay," Chat said with a shrug, completely clueless to the mental and emotional roller coaster she was experiencing as he adjusted into a new pose.

He sat forward on the edge of the chaise, one leg tucked up while the other foot rested lightly on the floor. One hand propped lightly against his knee while the other braced against the couch. This time his head was slightly tucked down, his brilliant green eyes looking up with a captivating gleam and his lips softly curved in a half sheepish, half hopeful smile that was somehow five times more devastatingly appealing than the smirk had been.

"This better?" he asked without the slightest trace of sarcasm or suspicion.

"Yeah… great," Marinette gulped.

"Okay! Make me sexy princess," he said, his grin widening for just a moment before falling back into his pose.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Marinette muttered. Ignoring the heat she could feel rising in her cheeks, she began to sketch.

Nathaniel wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved when he saw Queen Bee trying, and failing, to hide herself behind a tree in the school courtyard.

Several of his other school mates had already caught sight of the hero and were giggling amongst their friend groups or pulling out phones to grab some pictures.

"Psst! Nathaniel! NATHA- ugh- I'm over here!" She began frantically waving him over, clearly struggling not to resort to shouting at him.

Nathaniel bit back a smile as he watched the out of place superhero, clearly oblivious to the stares and whispers she was garnering. The lack of stealth was actually rather endearing. He was almost tempted to pretend that he didn't see her just to see what she would do, but decided it wasn't worth it to press his luck with someone who could probably pick him up with one hand.

He hurried over and as soon as he was in grabbing distance found himself hauled into a nearby bush.

"Oh good you're here! So Nath, can I call you Nath?"

"Um… no?"

"I'm gonna call you Nath. So anyways Nath, I have the perfect place for you to work, it will be a much better atmosphere than your cramped little bedroom. I assume you have everything you need?"

Nathaniel blinked. "I have a sketchbook and my pencils, but-"

"Perfect! OK! Let's go!"

"Wait what do you- OH MY GOD…" and without any further warning Nathaniel found himself desperately clinging to his new patroness as she lifted them both effortlessly into the sky.

The next few minutes were a blur for Nathaniel. He was fairly sure that Queen Bee had yelled something at him, but it was drown out by his own occasional scream of terror as they zoomed horrifyingly close to chimneys, spires, and even one particularly menacing looking (at least at the time) clock tower.

By the time they landed at their destination his vision was blurry and he was trying not to throw up.

"See, here we are safe and sound," Bee said happily. She slapped him on the back and Nathaniel staggered forward.

"Jeez, you really don't like flying do you? Sorry. I'll go slower next time."

"Next time…" Nathaniel wheezed, allowing Bee to pull him forward from the balcony and through the large glass doors.

"Here, sit. Let me get you some water. That's what you want right? Water?"

"Water would be great," Nathaniel said, letting out a long breath as she hurried off to complete her task. Now that he was no longer in fear of being dropped to his death, Nathaniel allowed himself to relax and catch his bearings.

He looked around the large suite, noting the impressive amount of natural lighting, the lavish furnishings… the very familiar furnishing.

He stood up, rushing over to the other side of the room. Sure enough, there was a large king-sized canopy bed, complete with the Ladybug plush pillow and a small, well loved yellow bear.

"Nath? Nath, where did… oh, there you are. I have your water," Bee said, holding out the glass with a smug little grin.

"OMG You're Chloe," Nathaniel said.

"What," Bee said, her voice taking on a familiar shrillness, "no I'm not, why would you say that?"

It was like a lightswitch had turned on in his brain. Now that he knew everything seemed so obvious. How could it be anyone BUT Chloe. She had her looks, her voice, her mannerisms. Nathaniel had drawn dozens, maybe hundreds of pictures of all of the five heroes, yet somehow he had never made the now obvious connection. It must have been some kind of magic. It was the only thing that made sense. Either that or he was the world's biggest idiot.

He was going to go with magic.

"You're Chloe," he said again, mostly because his brain was still trying to process the fact that one of the beloved heroes of Paris was actually the school's reigning queen of terror.

"Of course I am not Chloe! I mean… that would be stupid. Plus, Chloe is like, really busy being fabulous and probably out buying those amazing Dulci pumps I've been meaning to grab for forever."

"Really?" Nathaniel said skeptically.

"Obviously," she said with a dramatic flip of her hair, though her voice trembled nervously.

"We are in your room," Nathaniel pointed out flatly.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I've been to your room before Chloe!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she insisted stubbornly. "Besides, everyone says that this Chloe person is really mean, and I've been nothing but nice to you. I'm a hero."

Nathaniel felt his heart soften a little in spite of himself at her vulnerable tone. He stared at Chloe, so many things clicking into place now that he knew her secret. Her continued obsession with Ladybug, her complete turn around on her opinion of Chat Noir whom she had always been dismissive of back in their first year of college. Her slow but steady attempts to be nicer to everyone in the school who wasn't named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"You know Chloe has actually gotten a lot better these days," he said cautiously.

"You… you think so?" she asked breathlessly, and Nathaniel couldn't quite hold back a soft smile.

"Yeah," he said, and she beamed. The smile lit up her whole face and for the first time Nathaniel caught a glimpse of the Chloe hiding behind all the pride and hostility. The Chloe Adrien had always insisted was buried deep down waiting for a chance to come out. It seems he had been right.

"You know," he added "Adrien was even mentioning it the other day, how it was nice that people were getting to see you as the friend he's known for so long, and not just the class bully."

He watched amused and Chloe puffed up with pride, her smile melting into her signature smirk.

"Well I would hope so! Given how much work I have put in to following all his stupid rules about proper behavior, including the one where I'm apparently not even allowed to brag about the effort I am putting out. The least he can do is make sure that everyone is appreciating... " she trailed off and looked at him with a wide eyed, horrified expression.

"Appreciating what, Chloe?"

"Oh crap…"

Marinette lasted about 20 minutes before the unnatural quiet became too much for her to bear. Chat was never quiet. He was loud, and fun, and often reminded her of a less infuriating Manon- always needing to touch and try everything he could get his hands on.

"So, I am guessing this isn't your first time modeling," she said as she tried not to think too hard about how well tone the abs she was currently sketching out actually were.

Chat Noir blinked, his posed expression cracking slightly and his ears drooping with worry.

"Maybe it's just natural talent," he said with a nervous laugh, one hand instinctively coming up to scratch at the back of his neck before he quickly snapped it back into place.  
"So how long have you been modeling?" Marinette said drying, feeling slightly more in her element now that Chat was acting like his usual cheerful self.

"A while," he admitted. "Does it show?"

"Most people aren't comfortable holding that still for very long. I don't do portraits, but I do a lot of fittings and usually people will start to squirm after a few minutes or so. I figured you must have some experience."

"Very clever princess. And here I thought you were finally just appreciating my dashing good looks," He said leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, then as if he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be doing that while posing he snapped back into position, his face flushing slightly as if expecting to be reprimanded. It was so boyishly endearing, and lent such a genuine charm to his gentle smile that Marinette felt her own face flushing all over again.

Well that wouldn't do.

"So, what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Modeling?"

"Well some of the photographers and the designers can be pretty intense, but I think that comes with the job, I mean they really are putting in a lot of work to turn out between 2 to 4 lines a year, and some of them are actually quite down to earth for as famous as they are."

Marinette looked up at him her brow furrowing. "I didn't ask about the people, I ask what it's like modeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is it hard? Do you have to ever like… I don't know, stand on your head or pose with tigers or anything weird like that?"

He just stared at her like she was a tiger.

"Do you enjoy doing it?" she tried.

Chat's expression softened into something heartbreakingly vulnerable, and Marinette felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I don't think anyone's ever asked me that before," he said softly, his ears dropping slightly as if he had only just now realized how sad that fact was.

Marinette felt the strongest urge to run over and hug him, to wipe that shocked, lonely look out of his eyes. It didn't belong there. Not on him. Never on him. It was like everything inside of her way crying out to hold and comfort him, and tell him that she would always be there to ask how his days had gone, and that terrified her.

So instead she tilted her head slightly to the side and gave him the most encouraging smile she could manage. "Well I'm asking you now."

Marinette was used to the fact that Chat Noir liked to talk, but even she could not have predicted the can of worms opened by asking him what he thought of modeling.

It was like suddenly years of pent up frustrations and stories were pouring out of him. He rambled from one anecdote to the next, not noticing that half of the names and vocabulary he threw out meant nothing to her.

For Marinette it was a rather pleasant distraction as she continued to try and draw her partner, each careful stroke of her pencil causing her traitorous brain to assess how lean and toned his muscles had become. It wasn't like his outfit left a whole lot to the imagination. It was much easier to ignore these things when one was focused on protecting a city.

"- so at this point I am ready to tear my hair out, except, oh yeah! I can't! Because there is enough product in it to pave a city street. And of course, right at this point is where the representative from the ad company comes in to inform us that- you guessed it- they actually DO want the green overshirt instead of the blue. So now we are right back to square one."

"Wow, that sounds like a nightmare," Marinette said, hoping that he didn't ask her opinions on anything as she had missed about 75% of the story lost in her own musing.

"It could be worse," Chat shrugged, "I mean I know I shouldn't complain it's just… well it's nice to complain sometimes. I mean… it's nice to feel like my feelings matter." He blushed, his pose still held perfectly in place, but his smile drooping as he caught his lip between his lower teeth. Marinette felt her heart thud as her mind wandered to that lip being caught between her own teeth instead.

"SO-" she said a little too loudly, "This is really like a full time job for you then?"

"Pretty much," Chat nodded, his smile coming back in full force. "I mean, technically I am contracted on a case by case basis but let's be honest anything at 'Gabriel' is gonna be full time."

Marinette's pencil scratched across the page and she frantically erased the mistake.

It was a coincidence.

Lots of models worked at Gabriel. It was just disturbing that her partner probably had worked side by side with her crush.

"So how did everyone react when the asked to switch to the green shirt?" Marinette asked, desperate for anything to stop her imagination from running off in a very dangerous direction.

"Well," Chat said, his eyes dancing mischievously at the memory, "the photographer threw a fit of course. Started swearing up and down that he would sooner be caught dead then match a green shirt with this background. Which of course got the entire production team up in arms. Meanwhile I am just sitting there listening to them all curse each other out in about 4 different languages and wondering if anyone would notice if I just disappeared back into the dressing room to finish off the rest of those canapes."

"Uh huh," she agreed, not really listening.

Surely she could think of another blond hair green eyed teen model that worked at Gabriel. She owned every catalogue they had released in the past 2 years.

"So right as I am about to make my escape, Vincent shouts something in Italian and suddenly he is getting tackled by George and Elise from wardrobe. I mean full on flying through the air tackle! It was insane. And I am just sitting in there, with my feet dangling in this stupid fake fishpond as the whole studio turns into an all out brawl. Meanwhile poor Toby is trying to protect the camera equipment-"

' _Maybe Chat's green eyes were just a part of the transformation?'_ Marinette thought desperately. She tried to remember any adds involving fish ponds.

" -and of course I just hand over the shirt as fast as I can get it off because no way am I getting dragged into-"

' _Marcus Villemonde is blond. But he's a little too tall. Maybe he wears lifts?'_

"- and of course that's when Father walks in. It was like something out of a cartoon. Everyone is just frozen because no one wants to look bad in front of the boss. And of course he just looks at me for about 5 seconds and then says 'What in God's name have they done to your hair?"

Marinette felt the pencil drop from her hand again and land with a soft clink on the floor. She was certain that her mouth was probably hanging open like a fish but she really didn't think she could bring herself to do more than hold back the scream she could feel clawing in her throat.

There was only one person in the world who would ever refer to Gabriel Agreste as _father_.

Luckily for her Adrien- Adrien by the way I am actually your partner Chat Noir Agreste- was too busy gleefully retelling the saga of the worst hairstyle ever to notice her silent meltdown.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nathaniel muttered, dropping down into one of the plush armchairs in Chloe's room and dropping his head into his hands. "This is insane."

"Look, you can't tell anyone ok? It's supposed to be, like, this super big secret, so you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I don't think many people would believe me if I did," he muttered under his breath.

"Why would they not believe you?"

"Uhhh…" Nathaniel wracked his brain for any good response.

"Oh, cause we aren't friends so why would I tell you my identity anyways? That's a good point. Still I think it would be better if you promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Sure, I promise," Nathaniel agreed quickly feeling like he had just dodged a fairly deadly bullet.

"So can we get back to the important things now?" Queen Bee huffed. I need to win this bet with Chat okay? So please, can we just forget about this whole stupid identity thing and just focus on my picture?"

Nathaniel took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and trying to weigh his options. Drawing had always been his go to when the world stopped making sense so it seemed like the smartest thing to do was to just go along with her request.

"OK," he said standing up and going over to retrieve his bag from where he had apparently dropped it on the balcony.

Queen Bee let out a sigh of relief. "So I was thinking we could set up here because it has the best natural light, and Jean-Jean said that things like that are important to your artsy types.

"That sounds fine," Nathaniel agreed pulling out his supplies and unfolding his portable drawing easel. So, what do you get if you win this contest anyways?" he asked, genuinely curious at this point what could possibly be so important to her about this strange challenge for her to have gone to so much effort.

Her whole face melted into an expression of surprise. "Bragging rights, duh."

He raised an eyebrow. "Right," he said after a few moments when it became obvious that she was actually serious. "Okay, well let me just grab one of these bar stools and we can get- What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Posing, obviously."

Nathaniel let out a horrified, strangled wheeze of a noise, but not half so horrifying as the hideous sight before him.

Queen Bee was bent over the edge of her bed. She stood precariously balanced on her tiptoe, one leg bent at the knee and sticking out like an old school cartoon character who had just been kissed, her backside prominently stuck out behind her like some awkward yoga stance gone wrong. Her head was propped up in one hand in what Nathaniel could only assume was meant to be a sultry way, her lips turned out in a duck-lipped pout. It was equal parts hilarious and appalling.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean that pose is ridiculous."

"What? This is classic sex appeal. Now get to work."

"I'm not drawing that."

"Why not?"

"Because that is the opposite of sexy?"

"I bet you would find it sexy if I was Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she scowled.

"No, because no one could make sticking their butt out like a stretching dog look sexy," he spat.

"I have a fantastic ass I will have you know!"

"That really wasn't my point."

"Much better than Marinette's, no matter how cute her stupid little butt wiggle dance is. And don't think I haven't caught you all looking!"

"Again, that's really not the poi-"

"And furthermore those stupid pink jeans she wears do nothing to accentuate the few assets she has."

"I am starting to think you spend a lot more time paying attention to Marinette's 'assets' than I do," Nathaniel said archly. He grinned as she spluttered, her cheeks flushing a brilliant red.

"Now, let's try a different pose."

Queen Bee let out a huff of irritation but repositioned.

The new pose was only slightly better. She was kneeling on the bed, feet spread apart behind her, her hands on her knees and her arms pushing her breasts together as she jutted her chest forward, her mouth still turned out in the same absurd pout.

Nathaniel wondered just how much of her and Adrien's childhood friendship had been spent watching anime.

"Yeah, that's not going to work either," he said coming over and pulling her off the bed. "Look I'll just tell you how to pose ok?"

"And what do you know about sexy posing?" she asked.

"Apparently more than you," Nathaniel sighed.

This was clearly going to be a long afternoon.

Marinette struggled to breath as she bent over to retrieve her pencil. Adrichat continued to chatter away, having moved on to some new story about a girl who insisted on eating Kale shakes between shots.

Luckily for her, he was so engrossed in his new found ability to complain about his day job that he never even stopped to notice that she had given up all pretense of working on her sketch.

She tried to focus, think through everything that had happened and hold onto some sense of reality.

Chat was a model. So far so good. Chat worked for Gabriel. Also nothing to freak out over. Chat was actually Adrien, long time classmate and love of her life…

She felt her hands starting to shake again and the urge to dive face first into her chaise lounge and scream until the world made sense again intensified. Which of course she couldn't do even if she wanted to because Chatdrien was currently occupying said space.

Of course she could always just dive face first onto Chat-

Focus. She needed to Focus.

She needed to change the subject. Get him acting more like the Chat that she was used to so that she could make it through this project and have her emotional freak out later.

It wasn't like this was a bad thing, just… unexpected.

She desperately wracked her brain for a topic that could put them back on familiar ground. Something to remind her that even though this was Adrien lounging in her bedroom in a skin tight leather suit that she had spent many a night pretending she didn't notice hugged his form to perfection, it was also her partner- her long time friend who she had never once felt awkward or uncomfortable around. She would NOT turn into a blushing stuttering mess in front of Chatdrien.

Besides, there was the small, remote possibility that she was wrong, and Gabriel Agreste had some secret blonde haired green eyed love child who also happened to model at his company…

Yeah, she needed a distraction and fast.

"So, that last akuma fight was really something wasn't it?" she blurted.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best segway ever, if Chat's look of confusion at her unprompted change of subject was anything to go by.

"Oh… um, yeah. I guess?" he frowned. "Sorry if I was talking too much. I really shouldn't complain," he said, his ears drooping and his shoulders hunching slightly.

"Oh, no no no, it's not that," Marinette said waving her arms frantically, "I love your stories, and you should totally complain all you want to! It's just… I uh… I keep getting distracted and I uh… need to focus on the sketch! Cause that's why you are here, for the sketch. But you know, next time you visit we can talk all about all your crazy modeling stories. From your life as a model… cause you're A- a model." She gave him a thumbs up and one of her awkward grimace smiles, terrified that she was going to be responsible for potentially adding to Adrien's already clearly repressed sense of self-worth. She might not want to deal with the entire- 'hey I just figured out your secret identity!'- thing just yet, but she certainly didn't want Adrien, _assuming that it was Adrien_ , feeling like once again he needed to kowtow to everyone else's expectations.

Fortunately he seemed content to take her at her word, smiling good naturedly and not questioning her sudden spazzing, or her cringe worthy facial expression. Which of course made complete sense, seeing as how Adrien would be used to this sort of strange behavior from her.

It was a sobering thought as to just how ridiculously out of hand her crush had gotten. She was going to have to work on that, starting now.

"So, why don't you tell me about how patrol went this week?" she asked with a more natural smile before attempting once again to focus on the sketch in front of her.

It was a perfect compromise. Chat was always eager to talk about his superhero antics and she already knew exactly how patrol had gone, so she could tune him out and he would never be any wiser. Besides, what better reminder was there that this wasn't just Adrien, but also pun loving, dorky Chat Noir, whom she interacted with regularly and without making an idiot of herself?

"Well it was a pretty slow week, so My Lady and I actually spent most of patrol just running around the city playing the world's most intense game of tag."

"Oh? Any highlights you would like to share?" she asked, warming at the memory and wondering if he would be humble enough to recount his spectacular fall into the Medici Fountain. It had certainly been memorable from her perspective.

"Well, I mean everything is a highlight when I am spending time with My Lady," he grinned.

"Oh really? I bet you say that about all the pretty girls," she teased back instinctively, happy that her years of banter as Ladybug seemed to be overriding her nerves about his identity.

"You wound me Princess!" he gasped. "You know full well that I am devoted heart and soul to My Lady! She is the love of my life and the reason for this poor cat's very existence."

"Right, because anyone actually talks like that about the people they are in love with."

He laughed. "Touche Marinette. Perhaps I am being a bit dramatic."

"A bit?"

"Well, I could tell you that the highlight of my day is knowing that I made her smile, even if it is at my expense. Or that I would fall into a thousand fountains just to hear her laugh. Or that sometimes when she looks at me, when it's just the two of us running around doing stupid things, without the weight of the world on our shoulders, just two dumb friends chasing after each other, and she looks at me like I am her best friend- in those moments I am exactly the person I want to be. But that's probably just as sappy, right?"

She stared at him, a slight flush staining his cheeks along the edges of his mask, his eyes unable to hold her gaze as his tail twitched lightly against the floor.

Her breath caught as she realized that what she was seeing wasn't a flirt or a tease. That he wasn't just a showoff looking for another conquest. This was a boy who was honestly, hopelessly in love. He had genuine feelings for Ladybug. For _her_. Chat Noir was desperately in love with her.

And if Chat Noir really was Adrien…

She was so screwed.

"Are you sure this is sexy?" Bee asked for the 18th time since Nathaniel had finally gotten her into a pose they could both agree on.

"Yes," he growled, not even looking up from his work.

"Really sure? I mean I would never say this too his face but Chat is pretty easy on the eyes. We have to get this right."

Nathaniel sighed, poking his head out from around the easel and looking her in the eyes. "I promise you it's fine."

"Are you-"

"Yes I am sure Chloe! You are ridiculously sexy and everyone who sees this is going to want to either be you or sleep with you ok!" he snapped, groaning as his pencil flew out of his hand at his outburst. He rolled his eyes and stalked out of his chair to fetch the fallen item.

"Ok. No need to get snippy with me," she muttered.

Nathaniel sat back down, re sharpened his pencil and got back to work. He already had the base outline, with Bee sitting with her back three quarters to him, her legs dangling from the tall barstool she was perched on, her head tilted up becomingly as she gazed over her shoulder. It was sexy without being trashy. Alluring, and sophisticated. The pose flattered her lithe frame and highlighted her classic aristocratic features to their best advantage.

Now if only she would stop twitching so he could get the shading right.

Thankfully she seemed to have finally decided to allow him to work in peace.

He focused on his work, falling into the comfortable rhythm of drawing that always helped him feel more at peace with the world. Adjust here, thicken a line there.

Nathaniel let his mind settle as he worked. This was familiar territory, as opposed to the rollercoaster of emotions this whole experience had been so far.

Who would have imagined, Chloe Bourgeois, the spoiled class brat, now one of the saviors of Paris.

Yet somehow it made a strange sort of sense. It certainly explained how she had managed to go from being on everyone's- well if someone HAD to get dropped into the Seine by an akuma- list to arguably tolerable so long as you didn't get in her way. And Chloe had, even at her worst, always been a force to be reckoned with. Maybe she had just needed a way to channel all that energy into something positive? Perhaps having the opportunity to be more than just the mayor's daughter had helped her see that she could be someone better than a school bully.

"So which are you?"

"What?" Nathaniel ask, his head snapping up at her sudden question.

"Do you want to be me or do you want to sleep with me?" she said.

"I am not answering that," he said hunkering down behind his work.

"Why not?"

Nathaniel felt his face flush and hoped she couldn't see him from their current position. "Because it's a ridiculous question."

"What, worried that I might start thinking you like me or something?"

She tilted her head back slightly, her lips curving into a smirk but without any of her usual malice. Instead her eyes twinkled with a teasing gleam that made her seem both knowing and yet still approachable.

"Don't move," Nathaniel said, hurriedly tracing out her features.

Her brow began to furrow. "But I didn't, I just-"

"No, I mean your expression. Try not to drop it," he said his eyes glued to his work as he tried to capture the image he had just seen.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes shadowing over and her mouth pursing in a disappointed pout.

"Because," Nathaniel said meeting her gaze, " _that_ was sexy."

Her smile came back in full force, but not the same sultry look that he was hoping to pull out of her. This smile lit her face, her eyes widened just a little with surprise, and her cheeks flushed slightly in a way that lent her an entirely different form of loveliness.

Nathaniel coughed. Focusing back on his drawing. He tried to picture the look again but it had fled from his mind.

"You know," he said cautiously, "I don't think Marinette could pull off that expression as well as you do."

And there it was again.

He rolled his eyes amusedly and went back to work, hoping she didn't notice the soft smile that he couldn't seem to wipe off his face.

Marinette furiously scribbled at her drawing, although she was fairly convinced this was going to be a long way from her best work given her racing thoughts. More than anything she didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all, what if she was wrong about Adrien and Chat Noir being one and the same? Not only would it be a huge embarrassment, she risked Chat asking a lot of questions she wouldn't be prepared to answer- both about her relationship with him and with Adrien. It was better to be absolutely certain before she said anything. No reason to act rashly. Of course if she was right, and her close friend and long time crush was actually the same as her best friend and loyal partner… well conclusions might not be the only thing getting jumped on this evening.

She shook her head and tried vainly to work on her sketch. She needed a topic of conversation that would safely prove her suspicions without arousing those of her partner.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" she asked, figuring it was about as safe a topic as any.

Chat- who she only realized at that exact second had still been talking- blinked at her, before shrugging and giving her a smile.

"I actually have some free time, so the plan is to go to the arcade with my best friend and a few other guys from school."

"Oh?" she choked, trying not to squeal. Nino had mentioned something about the arcade to Alya just yesterday. "Do… do you go often?"

"Not really. Father is pretty strict so I don't get to go often."

Well that sounded familiar. She fixed a quizative smile on her face. "That's a shame. Hopefully your friend is understanding?"

"Absolutely. He's the best, really. I don't think I could imagine a better friend. And he's crazy talented. He knows everything there is to know about music and movies. And he gives great advice on everything."

"He sounds incredible," Marinette said, her heart warming at the mental image of how Nino would react to knowing that Chat Noir was saying this about him. "Does he know that you are… um… you?"

"No, he doesn't know. Even Ladybug doesn't know."

"Right…" she laughed nervously.

"Is something wrong?" Chat asked, his mouth twisting into a concerned frown.

"Of course! Just uh, working on a really hard part of this drawing!" she fibbed.

"Oh, right," Chat immediately snapped back into place as if somehow his lack of perfect posture was the thing causing her trouble. Silly cat.

"We can keep talking," she said in what she hoped was a normal tone, "it actually helps me." Helps her learn the truth about his identity maybe. But he didn't need to know that.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about music? Are you a fan of Jagged Stone?"

"Of course, who isn't?"

"Right. Silly question, haha. I've always wished I was better at music. I never really had a knack for it though. What about you?"

"I've been playing piano since I was 5," Chat said, "it's pretty cool. Always wanted to learn the bass but father wouldn't hear of it."

"No he wouldn't, would he."

"Huh?"

"I guess you just have the right sort of knack for music," she said, "I guess it's one of those things. Kind of like Maths or, you know Science."

"I guess."

"You're probably one of those people who is annoyingly good at those sorts of subjects aren't you?" she asked, her eyes glued to the unfinished drawing she was now just tracing over.

Chat laughed. "You know me too well princess. I guess I've made a pretty good im-purrrr-ession," he grinned.

Much to her horror she felt her cheeks flame at his horrible pun. Somehow his awful jokes became infinitely more endearing when she realized they were her sheltered, repressed friend's way of trying to reach out. Marinette bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Well I bet I know something you don't," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked, taking the bait.

She gripped the sketchbook tightly. " _You don't know Chinese,"_ she said, reciting the one and only phrase she knew with unerring accuracy in that language thanks to the number of times her mother had said it to her.

Chat's eyes took on a wicked gleam and he answered back with something completely incomprehensible to her in what she had no doubts was Flawless Mandarin.

She didn't even care that he was probably teasing her, waiting to see how she would respond to whatever question he asked. He _KNEW_ she didn't actually speak Chinese.

It was him. It was him. It was HIM.

He said something else, his voice tinged with laughter, but she was too stunned to care. It was him. All along, the love of her life had been right there, right by her side.

Chat's expression turned worried as she continued to stare at him in silence.

"Marinette are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah… you're great,"she sighed.

"Are you talking about the drawing?"

"No, I MEAN YES!"

"Can I see it?"

"NO!"  
She bent back over the drawing, sure that her entire face was on fire. "Hey Adrien," she asked lightly.

"Yeah?"

She bit back a scream. "You uh… want anything from the kitchen? Cookies, Pan au Lait?"

She saw his ears twitch in eager anticipation. "Uh sure, anything sounds good."

"Great… hehe…" she stood up and pretended to stretch, "I'll be right back."

Marinette hurried out of the room and rushed as quickly as she could to the lowest floor of the bakery. She only hoped that it was far enough that Chat's super powered hearing wouldn't be able to pick up her muffled screams.

Nathaniel carefully added a few soft strokes to his drawing. He still had a bit more shading to do, and he still wasn't completely happy with the tapering of her ponytail, but he could see the end in sight on this project and all in all he was happy with his work. Not a moment too soon either, as the lighting in the room had already started to change in preparation for the evening sunset.

His subject meanwhile was prattling away as she had been for the better part of the last hour.

At some point, Chloe had realized that having someone who knew her secret identity had some distinct advantages. Finally she had someone that she could complain to about all the complications of having a duel identity.

Fortunately for Nathaniel's concentration, she hadn't been particularly concerned with whether or not he gave her any sort of response to her ranting. He had half listened to her, occasionally smiling at her theatrical tellings of her various trials and errors as a superhero, and tuning her out completely whenever he needed to work on a particularly difficult section.

He had almost ripped the paper when she told him a particularly amusing story about her and Chat Noir managing to knock each other off the side of the Eiffel tower in an attempt to impress Ladybug.

Now she was blissfully detailing the difficulty she faced in coming up with constant excuses to disappear from friends and classes.

Once again Nathaniel wondered just how oblivious he really was. How did he just miss the fact that his classmate was always missing during the akuma attacks that hit their school with such startling regularity. Maybe he really should pay attention in school more.

He was pulled out of his revery as Chloe gave a particularly loud groan. He poked his head around the canvas and nodded in agreement to her expectant gaze. He had no idea exactly what she had been saying but apparently it was an acceptable response because she grinned before snapping back into position and continuing to talk.

"I've only been at this a couple of months and I am already running out of excuses. I can only say I had a hair appointment so many times before people start realizing I am lying. Or worse, think that I dye it this color."

"I don't think anyone would dare think that," Nathaniel said dryly.

"One would hope not, but you know how people are," Chloe responded, his sarcasm clearly lost on her. "I mean, you of all people should know how rumors can grow out of nothing."

"Me of all people?"

"Well, yeah. I mean like the rumor that you had gotten kicked out of your apartment and were living on the street when you weren't at school. Or that when you turned into an Akuma you kidnapped Marinette and tried to drown her in the Seine because she wouldn't date you."

"Ah yes, those rumors. I wonder where those came from?"

Chloe had the decency to blush. "Well, in fairness you apparently did try to drown Marinette. But that's because she was totally leading you on, plus you were evil at the time, so I think you were pretty justified there."

Nathaniel couldn't stop the soft snort of laughter. Only Chloe could manage to say something so awful and mean it as a compliment.

"For what it's worth," she added hesitantly, "I'm sorry. I should never have said some of the terrible things I said about you."

He stopped drawing as he felt his fingers shake with emotion. Chloe never apologized, not to anyone or for any reason. At least not that he had ever been aware of. He looked up at her, unsure of what to do or say, but sure that sometime important was about to happen in this moment.

"I should never had said you were secretly homeless, no matter how ugly your coat is. I should never have made fun of your art, because it's actually really good. And I shouldn't have started the rumor that you weren't really out sick that week last year."

"What?"

"I told everyone that you had bleached your hair in an effort to win over Marinette but it looked so awful that you were just hiding at home until enough time had based that you could safely dye it back without risking making your hair fall out."

"That's… uh…"

"I know it was really mean. I shouldn't have said it, and besides you can do way better than Marinette Dupain-Cheng anyways. So I'm sorry. I don't really expect you to believe me, but-"

"Chloe," he interrupted, "It's ok. I forgive you." He was surprised to realize that he actually meant it.

Yes, Chloe had done plenty of horrible things. There were more than a few drawings and comics of her as depicted as a nagging harpy and a raging demoness scattered in his various sketchbooks that he was rather glad she had never stumbled across. But somewhere along the road she had decided to make a change. She was trying to be better. Not because she needed his or anyone else's forgiveness for her past, but because something had inspired her to want to be better. To no longer be the sort of person who would do the things she had done. And he realized in a startling moment of clarity that he didn't want to be angry at her anymore. That all the hurtful things she had said and done said nothing about him. It had been her lashing out. Her anger. Her failure.

Forgiving Chloe wasn't about giving her a new start. It was about giving himself one. A chance to let go of childhood insecurities. Maybe even a chance to make a real friend.

"I mean it Chloe," he said softly, "you've changed a lot, and… well… I guess you deserve to know that someone has noticed that."

He saw her eyes mist over and he was worried that she might cry. For a few seconds she just gaped at him, her mouth open and her expression breathtakingly vulnerable. Then she ducked her head and shook it as if to clear away whatever weakness she thought she needed to hide. She still didn't speak, though she opened her mouth a few times only to cough awkwardly.

"I'm almost done, so I should probably try to focus," Nathaniel said, ducking purposly back behind the canvas to give her some privacy.

For a few minutes the only noise to be heard was the scrape of his pencil and the occasional rumble of staff from the hallway of the hotel.

"You know," she said at last, her voice barely carrying the short distance across to him it was so soft, "you are a lot cooler when you aren't sleeping through class."

Nathaniel laughed. "Wow, that was actually a compliment?"

"Yeah? Why are you acting so surprised?" she pouted.

"Well you don't exactly give out compliments all that often," he said unable to resist peering out at her again.

She glared at him, biting her lip in annoyance. "Sure I do, I just only give them out to people who deserve it."

"Well in that case, thank you for the compliment."

She rolled her eyes. But it didn't escape his notice that this time she was biting back a smile.

It only took another 15 minutes to finish the sketch, most of which was spent in companionable silence. At one point she started humming some song he had never heard, but it was a pleasant accompaniment to his work as he finished the final details.

"Ok I think we are done," he said at last, standing up and stepping away to admire his work. He picked up the sketchbook and held it up for her approval. "Here you are, Queen Bee. One sexy superhero sketch, as promised."

"Oh," was all she said, her eyes wide and oddly disappointed.

"What don't you like it?" he asked, his heart plummeting.

"No! No, it's great!" she said hurriedly, waving her hands. "It's better than I could have hoped for honest! It's just…"

His heart lurched in a whole different direction. "Don't tell me you actually liked spending time with me," he teased.

She flushed a deep red even as she crossed her arms.

"God, full of yourself much? I was just thinking what a shame it is that I can't show this off to anyone."

"Oh right," he said, trying and failing to hold back at her overly emphatic tone. Lying had never really been one of her strong suits. "Well I am glad you like the drawing. I hope you win." He began packing up his supplies.

"Oh I will," she said, accepting the sketch and giving him a wink. She disappeared off into the bedroom and then came back a moment later, no longer transformed and holding a largely stuffed envelope.

"Your payment," she said, "and a tip. I believe that's the appropriate thing to do when one is satisfied."

"You didn't have to," he blushed, his hands shaking as he took the parcel that contained more money than he had ever personally seen before in his life.

"You earned it," she shrugged. "I rang for Jean-Jean to bring a car around to take you home. Unless you'd rather I fly you-"

"The car is fine," he interrupted, his face paling at the thought of another aerial adventure.

"Okay. Well. Thanks again," she opened the door to her suite and waved him out to where he butler was waiting by the elevator.

"Nathaniel?"

He turned to see her leaning against the doorway with a sly smile.

"Yeah?" he asked, hoping she didn't catch the slight crack in his voice.

"The company wasn't completely horrid."

Sunday Night-

"So that's the story. I figured I should warn you before everyone else showed up," Rena said looking embarrassed.

"Oh, no it's totally fine! I know what a handful they can be," Ladybug said, trying to act like the story of the art bet was new. As soon as Rena has asked to meet before patrol she had known exactly what her friend would say, and she didn't mind taking some time out of her day to reassure her friend that she didn't mind indulging the antics of their melodramatic friends.

But, truth be told she was a complete wreck.

After screaming herself all but hoarse in her parents bakery, she had somehow managed to rally herself enough to return to her room and finish Chat's drawing. She was fairly certain Tikki must have been somehow imbuing her with Ladybug luck since she somehow managed to get through the last half hour of the night without making a complete fool of herself.

Adrichat and been pleased with her drawing, and had departed happily with a promise to let her know how the bet turned out and a quick kiss to the cheek. Which in turn had lead to more screaming into her pillow.

She had tried, really tried, to spend the day preparing herself for her tonight's encounter with Adrichat, but as the official meet time for tonight patrol drew near she could feel her insides twisting into knots.

She needed to tell him. It was the only thing to do at this point. Maybe once this whole bet thing was resolved she would suggest that they all break into groups and try to get him alone.

Carapace was the first to arrive, landing gracefully on the roof with his usual punctuality.

"Hey guys," he waved. "So what's the plan for patrol tonight?"

"Well," Rena smirked, "before we do anything Chat and Bee have a bit of a competition going on."

"What is it this time?"

"It's a contest to see who is the sexier superhero," Rena said with a grin.

"Well, you, obviously," he grinned, leaning against Rena Rogue who flushed at the compliment.

"I am not an option."

"Oh, well in that case Chat Noir, duh."

"I see why Bee insisted that you weren't allowed to judge."

"What?" he said looking annoyed.

"Really?" Ladybug added, looking surprised herself.

"Yep. She said, and I quote, 'just to be clear, Shell boy and his pathetic kitten crush don't get a vote.'"

"She really said that?"

"Yep. In text. See?" Rena held out the communicator screen on her flute.

"Unbelievable," Carapace grumbled rolling his eyes. "So what exactly is going on then?"

"Well, Bee and Chat are going to both bring in drawings and Ladybug and I are supposed to judge who is sexier based on those."

"Drawings?"

"Yep."

"Like, actual drawings?"

"Uh huh."

"Why couldn't you just take a picture?"

"Don't even get me started."

Before Carapace could argue further the two heroes in question arrived, both holding their artworks protectively and glaring at each other.

"Alright," Rena sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Both Chat Noir and Queen Bee handed her their drawings, and the other three crowded around to see.

Ladybug barely spared her own drawing a glance before looking at Bee's offering. She had to admit the artwork was superb. The distinctive style and clean linework was a dead giveaway even before she caught sight of Nathaniel's signature in the corner. She could admit looking at it that Chat's initial instinct to consider their talented classmate for the commission had been a good one. Still, even though the drawing was exceptional, it didn't change the fact that Chat was clearly-

"I think I'm going to have to go with Bee," Rena said, looking up from the drawings and giving Chat an apologetic smile.

"WHAT?" Ladybug and Chat both cried.

"You know, as much as it kills me, I think I would agree," Carapace added, still studying the drawings.

"Excuse me?" Ladybug seethed, rounding on her friends.

"Well," Carapace said thoughtfully, "since the contest is supposed to be based on the drawings, this one has a better sense of sex appeal. I mean, this is a pretty darn good pin up art if I am being honest. Chat's just don't capture that sense of allure."

"Yes!" Bee cheered, punching Chat in the shoulder and breaking into a victory dance.

"Are you kidding me?" Ladybug cried. "Have you _looked_ at Chat?"

Chat let out a strange gurgling sound, Queen Bee's taunting completely lost in his Ladybug induced stupor.

"But we aren't judging him, we are judging the art," Rena said, raising an eyebrow at her Leader. "And if I had to pick which of these drawings was sexier, I'd have to go with Bee."

"Well I vote for Chat," Ladybug said, snatching the drawing from Rena and clutching it posessively to her chest. Her original partner let out another strangled noise. "I mean, come on, he is an actual super model for God's sake! Are you seriously trying to tell me that he isn't the hottest guy you have ever seen?"

"How-" Chat started then cut himself off with a high croaking sound as his eyes went wide. "I never told…" he trailed off, his entire face flushing bright red as he stared at Ladybug.

Bee meanwhile was scowling, her hands on her hips. "Well, it's two to one so I still win."

"I thought my opinion didn't count," Carapace said lightly, pretending to inspect his gloves, "Wouldn't that make it a tie?"

"What? No… I…" Bee sputtered, "you said-"

"I mean, I wouldn't want to let my biased, kitten crushing opinion ruin the integrity of this important event."

"Why you little-"

"Guys!" Rena shouted, "this is not going to turn into a shouting match! Now let's settle this like adults. Now, I vote for Bee-"

"And I vote for Chat!"

"Come on LB, you can't be serious," Rena whispered to her, looking at her like she had honestly lost her mind.

"It's a perfectly respectable picture!" Ladybug growled.

"I'm not saying it isn't, but it also looks like the artist got distracted half way through and just rushed to get it done."

"Well maybe she had a good reason to be distracted!"

"You know what," Chat said in a voice about half an octave higher than usual, "I forfeit, Bee you win."

"Yes!"

"Rena," Chat said, coughing and falling back into his usual cadence, "thanks for your time. I vote we split up for patrol. Ladybug and I will take the North half of the city, everyone else... figure the rest out yourselves. Any objections? No? Good."

And before anyone could say anything, Chat scooped Ladybug up into his arms and disappeared off into the night.

"What the hell was that about?" Carapace said.

"Who cares, I won!" Bee said gleefully, snatching her own drawing back from Rena and carefully rolling it backup. "I'll take solo patrol tonight," she said before flying off.

"Well that's a first," Rena laughed watching as Bee disappeared, "she never volunteers for the solo patrol."

"Yeah," Carapace agreed, coming to stand beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey Alya?"

"Yeah Nino?"

"Is it just me or are all of our friends insane?"

She laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It could be worse."

"So…" he grinned, pulling her close, "pictures aside. Who is _actually_ the sexiest superhero in the group?"

"Oh," she smirked, "Why me, of course."

He laughed and kissed his girlfriend, "I can live with that."


End file.
